Insatiable
by Akatsuki-Deidara-senpai
Summary: Un amor tan unico, tan profundo, tan especial..tan..tan..insaciable


_Ohhh...ohhh... ohh..._

_Yeah yeah..._

_Oh yeah yeah..._

_Mmm_

_When moonlight crawls along the street_

_Chasing away the summer heat_

_Footsteps outside somewhere below_

_The world revolves, I've let it go_

Ese fue el ultimo día de verano, el otoño hizo su aparición esa noche en la cual las calles se encontraban humedecidas por la lluvia que se había presentado hace unos momentos para después dar lugar a un bello atardecer, mientras él caminaba por la ciudad con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo color azul oscuro el cual era parte de su vestimenta junto a su pantalón negro. Caminaba sin hacer caso a los demás como los demás no le hacían caso, solo caminaba humedecido por la lluvia.

_We build our church above this street_

_We practice love between these sheets_

_The candy sweetness scent of you_

_It bathes my skin, I'm stained by you_

En ese momento otro joven se acercó al muchacho, el joven recién llegado el cual llevaba una bufanda negra en las manos era un rubio con un pantalón café oscuro y un abrigo color mostaza. Cubrió al joven que se encontraba caminando solo por las calles con su bufanda para después darle un ligero beso en los labios y ambos dirigirse a un hotel y entrar a la habitación que les correspondía. No pasaron varios minutos para que ambos jóvenes sen encontraran demostrándose su amor apasionadamente en el lecho entre gemidos, besos y caricias.

_And all I have to do is hold you_

_There's a racing within my heart_

_And I am barely touching you_

Entre tales muestras de amor el peli negro solitario abrazo al rubio sin poder evitar derramar unas lágrimas recordando como lo había lastimado...y él...como lo había perdonado, mientras a su mente venía recuerdos de cómo el rubio siempre estaba en su mente…sin poder ni siquiera verle.

_Turn the lights down low_

_Take it off_

_Let me show_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

Ante esto el rubio acaricio su cabello tiernamente apagando la lámpara la cual estaba encendida hasta ese momento para después besar al moreno apasionadamente.

_Turn me on_

_Never stop_

_Wanna taste every drop_

_My love for you_

_Insatiable_

El peli negro saboreaba cada gota de sudor producto de la pasión por parte del rubio totalmente excitado y encantado por sus gemidos y su hermoso rostro el cual tenía un hermoso sonrojo carmesí.

_The moonlight plays upon your skin_

_A kiss that lingers takes me in_

_I fall asleep inside of you_

_There are no words_

_There's only truth_

_Breathe in, breathe out_

_There is no sound_

_We move together up and down_

_We levitate, our bodies soar_

_Our feet don't even touch the floor_

En medio de la noche, en que la luna se encontraba como único testigo de tal pasión entre ambos jóvenes, el moreno besaba con pasión al rubio mientras entraba en el con delicadeza mientras las respiraciones de ambos se volvían aceleradas y el único sonido presente en ese momento eran sus gemidos de amor mientras sus cuerpos se movían rítmicamente saboreando ese momento lleno de pasión.

_And nobody knows you like I do_

_'Cause the world, they don't understand_

_But I grow stronger in your hands_

En ese momento el rubio comprendió porque nadie veía su relación con buenos ojos, no comprendían que ellos habían encontrado el verdadero amor, su amor era perfecto, era mágico, era eterno, era indestructible.

_We never sleep, we're always holdin' hands_

_Kissing' for hours, talking', making' plans_

_I feel like a better man_

_Just being in the same room_

El moreno, después de esa bella noche de pasión recordó como habían pasado todas sus noches, sin separarse, hablando de temas sin sentido en ocasiones y recordando como…él…lo hacia sentir…diferente…

_We never sleep, there's just so much to do_

_So much to say _

_Can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

_Insatiable, the way I'm loving you_

Con el ultimo beso esa noche compartieron sus pensamientos de amor y nostalgia para después intercambiar unas cuantas palabras de cariño olvidando por completo el sueño…solo embriagados por el amor…

_Ohh... ohhh... ohh... Baybay_

_Yeahh ohhh_

_Ohh... yeahh yeahh yeahh_

_When I look in your eyes_

_Insatiable_

_The way I make love with you_

_Oh, what can I do_

_Insatiable_

_Insatiable for you _

Sabían que su amor…su gran amor…su verdadero amor…era…  
insaciable… 


End file.
